Express the decimal as a percent. $0.836$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.836 = \dfrac{83.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.836} = 83.6\%$ $83.6$ per hundred = $83.6$ per cent = $83.6$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.